Alison DiLaurentis
Alison Lauren DiLaurentis is a main character in the series. She is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. Alison was revealed to be Red Coat in "Grave New World" and has now returned to Rosewood. She is the main antagonist of the first half of Season 5. Biography Alison was the It Girl of Rosewood High School and leader of her clique. She often bullied others and the result of that made someone want to kill her. When she was younger Charles attempted to drown her in hot water that was at the boiling point and he went to Radley. It is possible on the night of her disappearnece Charles hit her over the head and Mrs. DiLaurentis buried her. Everyone thought she was dead when her body was found. the body turned out to be Bethany Young's and Alison was assumed to be "A". In Now You See Me, Now You Don't. Alison was revealed to be Alive and Red Coat. In Season 5 "A" makes them believe that she is "A" and a result of this is Alison goes to prison. After Alison comes back to Rosewood everyone has a hard time dealing with it. When she is sen't to jail the Liars figure out that Alison is not "A" and there is nothing they can do. In 5x24 Alison is found guilty of Mona's murder and she and the liars are arrested. The liars go to the dollhouse but Alison stays in jail. In Season 6, Alison is let out of jail because Mona is alive. Charles tries to get her to come to the dollhouse but his attempt fails when the liars light the dollhouse on fire and Alison, Ezra and Caleb help them escape. Alison is now close to the new cop Lorenzo who is Toby's new partner in the police force. Alison and Jason are convinced the Charles is dead but the liars know it's not true. In the series Season 1 In "Pilot", Alison goes missing at a sleepover with her friends. She remains so for an entire year before the Rosewood police discover her body in the backyard of her former home. A funeral service is held for her to which many of Rosewood's residents attend. Season 2 Season 3 In "A DAngerous GAme", Someone in a red coat pulls Hanna out of the burning Lodge and Hanna sees her as Alison. Season 4 In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", Mrs. Grunwald reveals that she pulled Alison out of her grave that night and took her to the hospital where she took off. This confirms that Alison is indeed still alive. In "Grave New World", The Liars find out that Alison has been Red Coat this entire time. She tells them that she wants to come home but can't due to "A" being after her before she takes off. Appearances *Season 1 **Pilot **The Jenna Thing **To Kill a Mocking Girl **Can You Hear Me Now? **There's No Place Like Homecoming **Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone **The Perfect Storm **Keep Your Friends Close **Moments Later **Salt Meets Wound **Know Your Frenemies **If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again **The Badass Seed **Monsters in the End **For Whom the Bells Toll *Season 2 **The Goodbye Look **My Name Is Trouble **Blind Dates **The Devil You Know **Never Letting Go **Surface Tension **I Must Confess **Over My Dead Body **The First Secret **The Blond Leading the Blind **A Kiss Before Lying **The Naked Truth **If These Dolls Could Talk **unmAsked *Season 3 **It Happened 'That Night' **Blood Is The New Black **The Remains of the "A" **Crazy **Single Fright Female **This Is A Dark Ride **She's Better Now **Misery Loves Company **Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno **Dead to Me **Hot Water **Out of Sight, Out of Mind **Will The Circle Be Unbroken? **I'm Your Puppet **A DAngerous GAme *Season 4 **'A' is for A-l-i-v-e **Turn of the Shoe **Face Time **The Mirror Has Three Faces **Bring Down the Hoe **Now You See Me, Now You Don't **New World **Love ShAck, Baby **Close Encounters **Bite Your Tounge **Hot For Teacher **Shadow Play **She's Come Undone **Unbridled **A is for Answers *Season 5 **EscApe From New York **Whirly Girlie **Surfing the Aftershocks **Thrown From The Ride **Miss Me x 100 **Run, Ali, Run **The Silence of E. Lamb **Scream For Me **March of Crimes **A Dark Ali **Taking This One to the Grave **How the 'A' Stole Christmas **Through a Glass, Darkly **Fresh Meat **To Plea or Not to Plea **The Melody Lingers On **Welcome to the Dollhouse *Season 6 **Game On, Charles **Songs of Innocence Notes *Alison is the main antagonist of Season 5. *If one is to look very closely a photo of Alison can be seen in the film "Wrong Turn 6". *Alison was revealed to be Red Coat. Gallery Alison_DiLaurentis_5x12.png Alison_DiLaurentis_S3.png Ali.jpg Alii.png AlisonIsA.jpg AliRedCoat1.jpg AliRedCoat2Wide.jpg AliRedCoat2Full.jpg 544930 435737729823326 915510016 n.jpg 425007 382410798489353 145262614 n.jpg 61531 244814468990937 1650903161 n.jpg Alison5x03.png AlisonDollhouse.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Liars Category:Red Coat